


Sean Bean's Good Day

by Nerdy_Skirt



Category: Sean Bean - Fandom
Genre: Disappointment, Imagination, Other, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Skirt/pseuds/Nerdy_Skirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean Bean isn't just unlucky in movies, he's unlucky in life. Until one day when all of that changes. Inspired by a meme posted by my incredibly funny husband and prompted by one of my fabulous fellow fangirls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sean Bean's Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim to know anything about the life and doings of Sean Bean. I love his movies and that's really as far as it goes. I have no idea how he feels about the roles he plays or whether he is happy in his day to day life. This is just a funny little ditty I did because my husband posted a meme on my facebook wall.

It all started with a trip to the coffee shop. The same one he had been going to for years. They made shit coffee, but he liked the atmosphere and the people. He often met other actors while he sipped his bitter beverage and nibbled on a sinfully sweet pastry.  
For everyone else, the orders were always perfect. Never a mistake, never a spill or mishap, always exactly what they'd asked for. Not for him, though. No, every time he went they messed something up. It really wasn't about getting what he wanted anymore, it was the amusement in watching what they would botch. Would they burn his his cookies? Give him a doughnut with no cream filling? Put a tea bag in his coffee? It was a daily adventure.  
He walked through the door, the smell of freshly ground coffee and baking sweets filled his nostrils. He sat at one of the small tables and waited to have his order taken. There was no one else there, which was unusual, but didn't bother him. Sometimes he craved solitude. Life in the limelight wasn't always as grand as people imagined it to be. "Oh, you're Sean Bean! Can you pretend to die so I can take a picture?" He got tired of hearing it.  
A slender brunette approached his table. She had big, brown eyes and a cheery smile. He'd never seen her before. Odd, there had been no new staff in years. "Morning, Mr. Bean." she grinned, "What will it be, this morning? We have a new cookie we're starting today. It's double chocolate, macadamia nut with caramel drizzle."   
He blinked at her for a moment before answering. "I'll, uh... I'll have that. And a coffee. None of this fancy stuff, just cream and sugar, please." He smiled back at her and she turned away from him. 'Great,' he thought, 'a new girl. They'll probably light my drink on fire.'  
He answered a few emails and took a call from his manager while he waited for his catastrophe to come. The pleasant waitress brought him his morning treat and sat it in front of him. He thanked her and waited for her to leave, but she didn't. She just stood there, waiting for him to try it. "I just want to make sure everything is perfect." she told him, kindly.  
He chuckled, quietly, and inspected the cup in front of him. What would it be? Salt instead of sugar? Yogurt instead of cream? He took a hesitant sip. It was... perfect! Just right! In fact, he thought it may have been the best coffee he'd ever had. He looked up at her with surprise written all over his face, eyes wide, a pleased grin on his lips. Feeling brave he took a large bite of his cookie. It didn't taste like soap or pepper! It was warm, soft, chocolatey and the sticky caramel was the perfect addition. "This is amazing!" he exclaimed. "I've never tasted anything so good!" His cheeks hurt from smiling.  
The sweet, little waitress put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you like it. I made both myself. Just because you've made me so happy, consider this on the house."  
She turned and went back to the counter, just as a young couple entered. The woman saw him out of the corner of her eye and rushed to his side, hands clasped close to her face in front of her. She practically vibrated with excitement. "Oh my God! You're Sean Bean!! I just love you! I think you're one of the best actors out there!" she squealed.  
He braced himself for the inevitable, but it never came. She asked for an autograph and a picture and apologized for having disturbed his breakfast. "It's no bother, really." he told her. "Why don't you join me."   
The young woman jumped with joy at his invitation and the couple accepted. He finished his drink and cookie, spent a little extra time with his wonderful fans and left the cafe thoroughly satisfied.

He was on his way home when his manager called him again. "Sean! Great news! I got you the lead role in a new action movie. They had Arnold Schwarzenegger but he just pulled out. The film was already underway so they need you immediately!" the voice on the other end of the phone told him.   
"I don't even know what the movie is about, I can't just walk on set and start filming." he responded.  
"You don't have time to argue, I'm telling you this is perfect for you!"  
Sean sighed. "All right." he said.  
Somehow, he managed to catch every green light on his way to the studio and when he arrived there was a smartly dressed young man waiting for him. "Welcome, Mr. Bean. We're so glad you've agreed to do this on such short notice! My name is Calvin. Please follow me." the man said.  
He followed the man to his dressing room, which was large and comfortable. The producer and director both came to see him to go over the script. It didn't have much of a story line, but the action looked impressive. He shook their hands and agreed to their terms. "Let's get started." he smiled.  
There were car chases and driving stunts, twisting around tight corners and squealing tires. Gun fights, explosions, knife play and hand to hand combat. He worked hard to get everything right and for some reason it came easier today. He read his lines once and knew them by heart. His movements were swift and fluid. Everyone was amazed. The best part, though, was the end. When he killed the villain and laid claim to the leading lady. He had somehow managed to film all of his scenes in a single day. It was unprecedented! He had saved them millions of dollars and made it look effortless.  
He was hoisted up onto the shoulders of two of his strongest coworkers and they bounded around the set with him. They were chanting his name, and not because he had once again acted out the perfect death scene, but because he had played the best protagonist in the history of movie making. "Sean! Sean! Sean! Sean!" they said over and over...

"Sean! Sean! Are you paying attention?" a loud voice asked.  
He looked up from the pages in his hand. "Hmm? What?"   
"I said," the fat man said with a frustrated sigh, "'Then, Ser Ilyn Payne will use Ned's own sword to cut off his head."  
"Right, sorry... I must have been daydreaming."


End file.
